Kingdom Hearts 2 (Loonatic Stories)
''Kingdom Hearts 2 (Loonatic Stories) ''is a Side Story Game from Kingdom Hearts. Summary This Story take place 3 Year ago. After before Shoutmon and Sora Arrived. The Loonatics is back. And they are going to save many World's from Nobodies, Heartless and the Organization 13 Animal's. Cutscenes Acme Acre # First Day of Summer # Get Some Munny # Follow 6 Animal's # Battle at the Sandlot # Rumors in Acme Acre # Summer Vacation is Over # The Loonatic's Awaken # A New Adventure # Return to Acme Acre # Losing their New Friend's # Find The Old Mansion # Gateway to Other Acme Acre # Ken's Sacrifice Hollow Bastion # Visit Hollow Bastion and Reunited # Organization 18 Animals Arrived # Return to Hollow Bastion # Found the Computer go Inside Space Paranoid # Truth about Mephiles and Nobodies # A War in Hollow Bastion # Organization 18 Animals Plan Naruto's Village # Welcome to Naruto's Village # Meet Naruto's Friends # Save Naruto # Find Sakura and Save Her # Revisit Naruto's World # Sakura Goodbye # Fight for Sakura Kung Fu Panda World # Reunite Po # Fight for China # Heading to the China # Battle in the Temple # Revisit Kung Fu Panda World # Find the Black Coat # Fight a Heartless Dragon Dragon Ball World # Arrived in the Dragon Ball World # Escape in the Underworld # Reunite Goku # Going to The Underworld # Find Pan and Defeat Baby # Revisit Dragon Ball World # Find Drake the Lion's Statue # # Fight Broly Looney Tunes Castle # Welcome to the Castle # Meet Lola # Found a Cornerstone of Light # Save the Looney Tunes Castle One Piece World # Arrived in One Piece World # Meet the Strawhat Pirates on a Mission to Save Nami # Getting Capture by Barbossa # Going to the Cave # Revisit One Piece World # Find the Medalliums # Defeat the Heartless Pirate Xioalin Chronicles World # Arrived in Xioalin Chronicles World # Reunite Omi and his Friends # Get the Chest # Get the Rare Treasure and Defeat the Heartless # Hannibal Roy Bean Return # Find Roy Bean # Save The Temple Hogwarts # Arrived in Hogwarts and Reunite Harry Potter # Go to Hogsmeade # Captured Draco Malfoy # Heading Back to Hogsmeade and defeat Voldermort # Revisit Hogwarts # Find the Potion Thief # Make Some Potions # Defeat the Ghost Sly Cooper's World # Visit Paris # Find Sly # Sly Last Stand # Fight Clockwork # Revisit Paris # Find out tbout Clockwork's Ghost # Sly Stands Up Teenage Robot World # Practice Song # Jenny Song # Robot Song # Vexus Song # Finale Song Timeless Town # Safe The Timeline # Found The Thief # Return to the Castle Space Paranoid # Meet Tron # Give Tron the Password # New User Animal # Return to Space Paranoid # Save Hollow Bastion and Defeat the MCP Dreamland # Welcome to Dreamland # Rescue Tiff and Restored Kirby Memories # Cooking Time # Race with Tuff # Find Kirby # A Promise to Return to Dreamland The World That Never Was # The Other Promise # Going to Save his Friends and Allies # Reunited the Loonatics # Defeat The Organization 18 Animals # Defeat Enma the Monkey # Going Home to Acmetropolis # Final Fight Category:Looney Tunes Category:Loonatics Unleashed Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Crossover Video games Category:Video games